The Note
by xxkatrina
Summary: Booth accidentally drops a list of things he loves about Brennan in her office, and Angela finds it and doesn't think twice about showing someone. But she wonders what she should really do with it... [BB] [Oneshot]


_Things That Drive Me Crazy  
__- the way she purses her lips when she's confused  
__- the way she lets me hug her  
__- how beautiful she is. oh God.  
__- two words: thai food  
__- the way she makes me actually look forward to work  
__- knowing how i would die for her  
__- how she's my Bones  
__- the way she can get lost and clueless, which is adorable  
__- the fact that she isn't mine._

_Being crazy for her would be an understatement._

Angela couldn't believe what she was holding. In her hands was a ruffled, small piece of paper that was torn and ripped at the edges. It was full of pencil-drawn hearts and markings. Her jaw was on the floor and her eyes were widened. She was just going to check in on Brennan in the morning to say hi, but she had found this note on the floor of an empty office. Booth must have dropped it earlier.

"Oh...my God," Angela said aloud to herself.

"What is it?" Brennan asked absentmindedly as she walked into her office. She was silently reading the files in her hands.

Angela, startled, quickly shoved the paper into the pocket of her blazer and threw a smile on. "Nothing, sweetie, it's nothing. I just wanted to say good morning to you."

"Good morning," Brennan smiled, walking to her desk.

"Well, I'd best be going now," Angela said awkwardly, slowly backing to the door. She watched Brennan nodded her head, not bothering to look up.

"Good morning, Bones!" a cheerful voice greeted. Angela watched as Booth strode into the office with a grin on his face. She looked at Brennan, who was now smiling as well. Booth turned to look at Angela. "Good mornin', Angela."

"Hey there, Booth," Angela grinned, nodding. She glanced back and forth from the two partners and laughed at how silly her thoughts were, walking out of the room.

"Um, was I the only one who found that weird?" Booth asked.

Bones pursed her lips and shook her head. "Nothing I haven't seen from Angela."

Booth just grinned at her.

---------------------------------------------------

Angela was sitting on her chair, rereading Booth's lost piece of paper over and over again. She still couldn't believe it. Well, actually, she could believe it because obviously Booth was crazy for Bones, but Angela didn't know it was this serious.

"What am I going to do with this?" she asked herself out loud quietly. Thoughts ran through her mind, causing her to smile and eventually laugh out loud. She could hear Booth and Brennan coming into the room from a distance as they talked, so she forced herself to stop. Angela had to bite down on her bottom lip from bursting into laughter.

"Hey, guys, what's up?" she asked, grinning widely.

Booth paled. "Angela, what's that?"

Angela's eyes immediately widened as she lowered her hand with the piece of paper from their view. "What's what?" she asked innocently.

"What was that in your hand?" Booth repeated. Bones, obviously lost in the conversation, crossed her arms silently.

"Just some notes for the guy I have to draw," Angela replied seriously. She picked up a pencil and her sketch pad, biting her lip again. When she glanced up to look at Booth, who was still standing there, she could see a mix of worry and anger flicker through his eyes.

She swallowed. _Oh God._

"You know what?" Angela asked, standing up. "I need to check with Hodgins on something about how I should draw this guy's face." She passed by Brennan, walking quickly, and zoomed out of the room.

"What the heck was that all about?" Brennan asked.

"I think I have an idea, and a feeling in my gut tells me that I'm right," Booth said between clenched teeth.

"Whoa, Angela, what's the rush?" Hodgins asked, chuckling.

"I have no time to talk because I'm gonna be murdered by an FBI Agent if I don't make a run for it," Angela replied quickly.

Hodgins frowned. "Wait, what?"

"Sorry, I don't mean to drag you into this, but you're coming with me," Angela said, fleeing to the upstairs railing.

"Would you like to tell me where we're going?" Hodgins asked, still confused.

"Just shut up and run!" Angela said. Hodgins grinned. Once they were upstairs, Angela collapsed onto the couch and sighed, shutting her eyes.

"What now?" Hodgins asked, the smile on his face remaining there.

"Hold your horses, Batman, we're just going to take a break for a minute," Angela sighed. Once she opened her eyes, she found Booth towering over her, his arms crossed.

She almost screamed.

"I believe you have something that belongs to me," Booth said, giving her his charm smile. He outstretched his hand.

Angela smiled back, shaking her head. "Well, I believe you're quite mistaken there." When she tried to move past Booth, he just stepped in her way.

"I don't think so," he said.

"Uh, sweetie, the only way we're going to solve this case is if you move."

"Angela," Booth warned.

"What? What did I do?" she said defensively.

"You know what you have that's mine!" Booth said. He seemed to be pleading to her.

"Actually, yeah, I do think I have something that's yours," Angela smiled. "But, uh, what was it again?"

Booth gave her a look. _Are you serious?_

Angela quickly went by Booth and leaned over the railing to Brennan, who was on the platform. Angela smiled and called out, "Bren, sweetie! Can you come up here? It's important!"

"You did not just do that," Booth mumbled, shutting his eyes tightly.

Once Brennan appeared with them, Angela grinned at her.

"What is it, Angela?" Brennan questioned. "You said something was urgent..."

"Yeah, you need to read this," Angela said, fishing a paper out of her pocket. She handed it to Brennan, who raised an eyebrow at her. She reread the paper quietly to herself, suddenly not knowing what to do. Brennan glanced up at Booth, who was suddenly interested in the floor. There was a hand behind his neck.

"I'm sorry I didn't say anything sooner if this whole thing makes you angry, Bones," Booth said, breaking the silence. He shrugged. "I just didn't want to wreck what we already had." He tried to smile.

Brennan opened her mouth to speak but was quickly interrupted.

"Dr. Brennan?" Zack called from below. "I think I found out how this man died!"

"Alright, I'm coming, Zack!" Brennan called back. She looked back at Booth and tensed nervously. There was silence, and she smiled. "Your place or mine?"

"Mine, and I'll even bring some food," Booth said, smiling back.

Their grins widened as they said in unison, "Thai food."

Once Brennan had left, Booth swiftly turned to Angela who was about to leave. He pointed at her, smiling. "Clever... Very clever..." His smile vanished. "But don't ever pull something like that again or I am seriously going to kick some ass."

It was the next day, and Angela saw Booth walk into the building. She quickly ran over to him.

"I know you want to murder me and everything, but this is for you," Angela said, grinning. She handed Booth a folded piece of paper, which he hesitantly opened and read.

_Things That Drive Me Crazy  
__- his charm smile  
__- the way he lets me hug him  
__- that white undershirt. in the words of Angela, yum.  
__- two words: wong fu's  
__- the way he makes me want another case just to see him  
__- knowing that he knows i have his back  
__- how he's my knight in shining FBI standard-issue body armor  
__- his nervousness that is adorable  
__- the fact that he wants to be mine_

_Being crazy for him would be a __major__ understatement._

**The End.**


End file.
